TCE
by ToniPrufrock
Summary: The ninth Doctor gets himself into trouble when he finds himself face to face with a past incarnation of the Master


**Title: **TCE

**Series:** Doctor who (Delgado!Master and 9)

**Rating: U**

**Warnings:** None (though it's a quick fic so probably not my usual level of quality)

**Blurb:** 9 goes bakc in time to see the Master one last time, and is shrunk by his TCE weapon.

"You know, i really must remark at your stupidity that you thought you could break into my own home and that I wouldn't notice."

The Master's voice was clear, refined and - while disapproving- had a hint of amusement in it. Like most megalomaniacs, he detested being challenged or being made a fool of, and yet there was always something in him that appreciated and admired the boldness of his adversary's attempt, however futile. Now, the Master's hooded dark eyes peered over the lip of the shoebox he had plonked the little intruder into. The shrunken man was perhaps in his forties, with short brown hair, bold facial features and dressed in a black leather jacket. What was most unusual was the way he looked at him: he grinned back up at the Master in rather emotional delight.

The Master quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I really shouldn't be grinning like an idiot, if I were you. You're lucky that this didn't kill you. if you were human, you'd be dead by now." he said.

"So you know that i'm not human?" The man commented, his voice northern-English and frank, still happy in tone.

"of course I do. You're a Timelord, i can feel it in my gut as soon as look at you. Do you think that i can't recognise my own people?" he snorted and gave the shoebox a little rattle, sending the shrunken man dropping onto his back. "What are you so happy about anyway?"

The Doctor winced as he thumped on his back and remained laying, looking up at the Master, drinking in his features. It seemed like centuries ago - heck, it was - centuries ago since he had last seen that face. It was carved into his memory - the hypnotic eyes, the arrogant jaw, the dusting of white and grey through his neatly trimmed beard, and the look of utter contempt he had for all other living things. It was the Master. One of them. seeing him here and alive and in his element was thrilling and made the Doctor's hearts ache with a bitter-sweet pang of jealousy for his past selves. those selves who lived in more innocent times when the Timelords still reigned in the universe, and everything made sense. Where even when he disliked their methods, at least he wasn't alone, and his past selves weren't burdened with the terrible weight on his hearts that he now had to carry.

He had just wanted to see his friend and enemy again. One last time.

"What? Don't you like people being cheerful?" The doctor replied, a rather clownish grin on hi face to hide is real emotions, blue eyes locking with the Master's. The Master looked back steadily at him, as if he recognised something in them, then snorted and waved a gloved hand dismissively.

"I don't know why i don't just kill you on the spot." he grumbled. "yet i suspect your ransom will be worth more. Are you important to the rest of the Timelords?"

"oh yes. I was Lord President once." The Doctor said, which was technically true. he grinned again.

The Master looked pleased by that. "Mhm. perhaps you're not worthless after all."

he turned to go in order to try and make contact for the ransom and the Doctor stood up again, but it was hopeless -he couldn't scale the shoebox wall to get to him and he coudln't call loud enough to call him back. he didn't know if he should - he was already stressing the rules of time. if the Master figured out who he was then it could spell disaster. he sighed and watched longingly as the Master left, knowing that he would never see him again.

once he was gone the Doctor sat back down and tried to figure how the hell he'd get out of thsi mess. It was foolish and selfish of him to come here, and now he had no idea if Rose and Jack were safe or if the Master had them too. he knew the timelord well enough to hope that he'd notice a greater look of triumph if he had indeed caught them, but the Doctor couldn't be sure.

However it wasn't long before his questions were answered and he stared in surprise as he heard a scuffling and a frantic pulling at the door before Rose hurried inside. She looked aroudn teh room, tossing her blonde hair before she settled on the shoebox and gasped at what was inside.

"Oh my god, Doctor! Are you ok? you're - you're tiny!" she exclaimed.

"Oh you know, I've been worse." The Doctor replied, and gestured for her to hold her hand out so he could climb onto it.

"how do we fix you?"

"Don't worry, I've got a reversal charge in the TARDIS. i came up with it a long time ago, it might need a dust but…." he shrugged. "And Rose, look under the table, I think i dropped my sonic screwdriver there."

Rose nodded quickly and the Doctor clutched onto her fingers as the rush of vertigo hit him when she stooped down to grab it. She stood back up and smiled at him and he smiled back, marvelling at how - now amplified into a giantess- Roses' beauty was even more obvious. From a light dusting of fine freckles, the curve of her lips and most of all the countless colours in her eyes.

the Doctor did his best not to think about that, but smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now come on, we have to hurry."

"How did you get through?" the Doctor asked.

"Jack's making a distraction." Rose said.

The Doctor groaned. "he'll be killed!"

"oh he's quite fast at running." Rose bit her lip, looking guilty and nervous about it, but they hadn't been able to come up with a better plan in the short amount of time.

"Just come on. get us back asap. I'll look out for Jack." the Doctor said.

And with that they were running, back to safety, back to a normal size and back to his own time, the thrill of the chase in their blood as his companions by his side, risking their lives for him, the Doctor realised with a cathartic warmth in his hearts, that truly he wasn't really alone. he may be the last timelord now, but he wasn't far from hope, and certainly wasn't isolated from friendship.

it was a big universe out there. and it still called to him. he thought that perhaps his past should belong as it was - in the past.


End file.
